Return to Power
by God of Evil
Summary: Maine died after the fall, but not were he was supposed to, Now reincarnated as Naruto he needs to get back his former strength. Bad at summary's, First fanfic, I do accept criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Power

Chapter 1:Family and Remembrance

There are those who believe in reincarnation and there are those that don't. Well it does indeed exist. When you die you can either be reborn in the world you were in or born in another dimension altogether. What happens when you teleport yourself to the dimension you will be born in.

As Maine fell to his doom being pulled by the Warthog, he remembered his Time Distortion Device. He quickly activated it knowing the risks, knowing it could easily kill him. Last thing he felt before he died was his bones breaking, puncturing his heart, and the faint sounds of leaves bristling in the distance.

 **Konoha October 10th Kyuubi Attack Outside, Namikaze Mansion**

How could this happen, just yesterday he was celebrating his birthday, 5 year old Naruto could only stare in shock as the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He couldn't scream for he was born with damaged vocal cords making it to where he could only make grunting and growling noises. His father was with his mother, were she supposed to give birth to triplets. The best he could do is hope they were ok and find a safe place. He stood there frozen with fear as Kakashi ran up to him. "Naruto, you need to get home now."

Naruto grunted back with worry.

"Don't worry about your mom and dad, They can take care of themselves."

 **5 Days later…**

Naruto could only stare in awe at his new baby sisters and brother. Narumi was on the far left, she had Kushina's eyes and hair and looked like a clone of her mother, but with three whisker marks on each cheek. Naruko was in the middle, she had Minato's blonde hair and Kushina's eyes, she also had three whisker marks on each cheek. Minaki was on the right with Kushina's red hair and Minato's eyes, like the others he had the same whisker marks on each cheek. Minato had sealed the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi into Narumi, while he put the Yang chakra of the Kyuubi into Naruko, and the soul into Minaki.

Kushina chuckled at Naruto's reaction to seeing his younger siblings. Minaki slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto staring back at him. He giggled with a smile on his face as he looked at his older brother.

"It seems he likes you." Kushina said with a smile on her face.

Naruto grunted back with a small smile on his face.

 **4 years later…**

Things had changed over the course of 4 years. Naruto noticed his parents started to pay more attention to his siblings, at first it was understandable having new children to take care of is hard work. Then it just got annoying they started to ignore him and pay more attention to them, but it was still somewhat understandable. But when the triplets reached three was when it got worse, his parents started forgetting to set plates for him at the dinner table and leave him behind when they went somewhere.

The triplets also changed, Narumi started to despised her older brother though no one knows why. Naruko followed her sister into hating him. Minaki on the other hand, loved his brother wanting to be just like him when he got older.

At age six Naruto enrolled into the academy, where he was a prodigy, not like Itachi, but a prodigy nonetheless. At age nine he was already in his last year.

 **Namikaze Mansion 9 P.M.**

Naruto was just sitting on the couch reading a book on ninjutsu. He was wearing a white T-shirt, brown anbu pants, and black shinobi sandals, he was tall for his age standing at nearly 5 ft.. Narumi sat from a distance watching, thinking of how their parents paid more attention to her and the other two. She then began to wonder if her parents would believe a little lie, as she spotted a vase next to Naruto. Their parents had gone out for a little bit and would be back any minute. At that moment she heard the front door open, she then rushed over to the vase and knocked it of the table breaking it. She then pointed at Naruto and said "Hey, I saw what you did Naruto!" while all he could do was stare in surprise.

At that moment Kushina and Minato walked into the room and saw the broken vase. "Naruto, what did you do!?"

"He pushed the vase of the table to break it!" Narumi replied.

"Naruto I'm very disappointed in you go to your room."

Naruto could only stare in shock before scowling and heading up the steps. He knew it would be useless to try to explain things. Believe it or not he couldn't be mad at her, he wasn't mad with any of them, it his parent's fault he's neglected not theirs. After Naruto went into his room, Minaki came downstairs. "Hey what's all the yelling for?"

"Your brother broke a vase." Minato replied.

"Wait what?"

"Your sister will explain your father and I are heading for bed." Kushina said as she and Minato walked up the stairs.

After they went into their bedroom Minaki glared at Narumi "This is your doing isn't it."

"Maybe, but even if you told Mom and Dad they wouldn't believe you" she said with a smirk."

All Minaki could do was scowl and go back to his room.

 **Forest, Outskirts of Konoha**

Naruto usually came here to clear his head whenever needed, he had snuck out the window. Today however he was taking a path he never took before, as he walked he noticed a small cave to his left. He could feel this force drawing him towards it as if begging him to come. His curiosity piqued he walked toward the cave. As he entered he notice how dark it was so he let his eyes adjust before continuing on.

As Naruto walked on he felt his foot hit something hard. He looked down and staring right back at him was what looked like golden glass helmet. From the looks of it it was a suit, Naruto then stuck his hand out to touch the glass, but when he did images and memories flashed through his mind. That's when he started to remember, he saw the reds, the blues, and Wash. He remembered who he was, who he used to be. Naruto then felt a struggle in his head, his old self fighting for control over his new self. The old self won, Naruto then started to get angry. How could he be taken down by those idiots, and now the A.I. did not exist here. Then it hit him, the A.I. may not exist, but bijuu do,and if his theory is correct bijuu should also be able to power his equipment. That's when he decided if he were to acquire the bijuu, he would have to return to his former glory. He would have to start getting his strength back, he would also have to modify the armor to fit his current size, which wouldn't be to hard, all freelancer suits can easily adapt to their wearers size.

Then again how was he going to explain it to his family if he walked into the house wearing it, guess he could just tell them he made it. He can't try and take any bijuu yet, he's not strong enough, looks like he'll have to bide his time. Naruto then proceeded to put the suit on, taking off his own dead body, but as he put the helmet on he could feel a slight sense of deja vu.

 **Namikaze Mansion later…**

The suit still had some power left so it was not that hard to move in. As he walked through his front door and headed towards the stairs to his room, Minato suddenly flashed in front of him holding a kunai. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?!" he asked

All Naruto did was growl.

"Naruto, is that you, what are you wearing?" Minato replied while putting away the kunai.

Naruto then pulled out the pencil and paper he always had with him " _It's a suit I've been working on."_

"So this is the reason why you snuck out?"

" _Yes"_

"Ok then I'll let it slide since I know what it's like to want to finish a project (yawn) I'm going to get to bed, see you tomorrow son night" Minato said as he went up stairs.

As Naruto walked to his room he thought of the training he would have to go through to get his strength back, and how he was going to charge his suit. He could always use his chakra, but he would have to modify the suit to take it.

 **2 Year Later…**

Naruto now age eleven was sitting by the window in his house, He was still wearing his suit, which he hardly ever took off, only to wash it and take showers. His training was coming along nicely he would say he had about 70% of his old strength back, along with studying fuinjutsu after he learned that was how he would be able to extract the bijuu and seal them in himself. He had also modified the suit to take his chakra as a power source. The good thing about charging with chakra was that his suit drained a energy a little slower. Now with growing muscles and standing at 5'4" some would say at this rate he would be an intimidating opponent when he gets older. He had gotten promoted to Jounin just a few days ago, and today was his sibling's birthday and a happy day for the whole family excluding him. Speaking of family, he had to tell everyone about his new armor and that he made it, everyone seemed to believe it except for his to sisters who said he was to dumb to make. Minaki on the other hand said he loved it and how it made him look cool, and only fueled his dream to be like his brother.

The triplets hand changed in looks though, Narumi had let her hair start to grow past her shoulders, she wore a red slog sleeve shirt and blue jeans with blue shinobi sandals , Naruko made her hair at about shoulder length, She wore an orange T-shirt with blue shorts and blue shinobi sandals. Minaki kept his hair at the length of Naruto's when ever he showed his face, Naruto hardly ever took the helmet off. He wore a white T-shirt, and brown pants with black shinobi sandals, the same outfit Naruto wore when he didn't wear the armor.

As Naruto sat there watching his siblings get tons of presents, he thought of how he distanced himself from his family, Narumi and Naruko kept getting him in trouble so he starting actually causing trouble breaking things and stuff, thinking if I do the time might as well do the crime. He never got any presents any more, hell they didn't even celebrate his birthday anymore. That was fine with him he knew he would make them pay when he got back to full power, it was only a matter of time now. He clenched his fist in anticipation,but he knew he had to wait.

As Naruto sat there thinking he could hear the Uchiha clan head Fugaku bragging to Minato, how his oldest son was better than than his. Naruto then watched as Fugaku's youngest son, Sasuke, went over to Minaki and introduced himself. Then Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked over to see a black haired boy about his age. "You're the Namikaze's oldest, correct?" he asked

Naruto nodded with a growl.

"My names Itachi Uchiha, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake.

Naruto grunted, and shook his hand. 'He could be useful in the future' he thought

That's when they both heard "My brothers stronger than yours!" coming from Sasuke

And "No mines stronger!" coming from Minaki

That's when Fugaku smirked and turned to Minato "Minato, how about a friendly spar between sons?"


	2. I'm Sorry! D:

So I may have made a big mistake. I started writing this story cuz I felt there wasn't enough good Meta storys out there. But It has come to my attention that I don't have a good grasp on a lot of the characters fighting styles. Take Itachi for example, I'm only on Naruto Shippuden ep 48, so I can't really get a good grasp on how he would fight, or how he would think. So I am very very sad to say I can't continue this story. However if anyone would like to adopt, or continue this story you have my full support to do so. Again I am sorry.


End file.
